Da New Adventrues off Da Ole Straw Raws: Da Galacitcy Continglued!
by eat4free
Summary: I hop dat u lick dis stroy. SRRY FOE DA GRAMMHAIR ERRORS. Mai ediotr isnt hleping meh right dis stroy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, mai ediotr is no loonger helping me right mai stories. Him isnt funding this won, but will help on teh odder one. If u haven't reddit (geddit, reddit¿), i susgget you read it. Tanks to all mai supproters! Alzo, guise, plz donno get maid at mai righting. It ess da bez I can do withhoot mai ediotr.

"Alberto! Alberto!" I shooted as I ran down teh haul, wearing a green Pokemon hat, a black hoodie, blew jeans, and white Adidas snakekears and carriagying mai vanilla ice folder (geddit, Vanilla Ice? Cause dere so awesome with their Ice Ice baby! SHUT UP U ZENOPHOBES!)

"What?" He called bak at me in hims godlen suite. We worked at teh compainy called CASP, teh Coldran an Alberto Spakes Polgram. Are odder workers who use teh Spake Sheipes are Hoptehrocker, Natalethran, an Stameul. We payed them lez than 3£ aday, but they worked four us neways.

"Hoptehhooker found anew MINERAIL!"

"Due, thats amlazing! Are u gonna gove her da credits this time?"

"When has I?" I respond with sracasm in mai voice.

Den... A VOICE CAM OVER DA RADIUs!1

"Guise, im calling dis neew minerail i fond HOPROCKS!" It waz hoptehhooper. She waz alreadyways (geddit, a compoond werd. Therye the best thongs in litretarue!) gettin on mai nearves.

"I woonder y teh prezident nevs respond to mai call about finding Palnet X?"

"BECUZ UR A MORRON."

"Dats not nices to said that. I ned to tech u some morale cauzes." Alberto respond.

"Shut op." hoptehhooker an i said simultanousley.

Soon, Natalethran apeared.

"WHEREES MAI POUNDS!?" Natetehatethran said in hims every annoyin voice. He waz wering a blue and black Aerodyanmistal shirt, with blak skinney jeans and filp folps woth socks.

"Nowon likes u, u zenophobe. Plz shut op now." I siad to his instupilous statemental. Nowon likes him, so dat waz true. I decided to haned hims money to him.

"TANK U COLDRAN!"

"Plz goe away now."

"NO, SORRY, BUT MAI SPAKES SHEIPE ESPLODED."

"You WHAT!?" Aldrew shooted with his voice highrising.

"I thonk we shoold al juz clam down now. Dis is gettin out off controol." Hottiehocker siad. "Dis is jus to cray cray for uz to hanchle."

N awckwaird silecne fell offer teh crowd. Dis went on four som thime, until Stameul reported in.

"Guys," he siad," we haz a malefunction here. Maine engines arent respond." I was SHOKED! I didunt thank dis coold happen!


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptah 2 BY TEH FLIEING SPAGETI MONSTAH!  
A.N. OK ZENOPHOBES, U HAVNT EVERN (see? i lick compoond werds!) RED DA ENTRIE STROY, AN IMS GETTIN MOAR BAD REViEWS! thonk u too who leve good reviews! much aprecitaed! Alzo, i m gonna kile off one off da maine chracters! U gate to vote whose!  
Stlamuel hadz some probz. Hims engines had EXZPLODED! Too save himself, we, az in Hoptehhooker, Alwdrew, and me, sent of Nataltehan in hims Spakes Sheipe too save Stamuel.  
"Aldrew, where is mai gun?" i siad. But write aftah i siad dat, we herd an aztronut caleing! It waz dose ZENOPHOBES from NASA!  
"You maroons are spending Spakes Sheipes into Spakes illegllay. Plz stoop. It weel get us fried ifve u dont."  
"I donno kno wat ur takeling aboot. We woold nevah do such a thang. " Aldrew siad, ditsancetraking the stuped zenophobe. Dey knew dat we r da reel aztronuts! I looded up my A OK-57 (geddit? caz it is in da futrue?) an hooped in mai Spakes Sheipe wif Hoptehhooker. She waz werin her purple Aerdynamicombie hat, a gren t-shrit dat had da words "stuped zenophobes" on it, and blew jeans wif hair kewl blew snakeears. (BTDUBS, sheiz fashebionly chalengeed. Somftimes, I haft to hlep hair pick out hair cloths.) I prezed da big red crouton and da engines igniflited! Dere waz a loot off shking, but it waz normall for it too shack, caz its a Spakes Sheipe.  
"10, 9," i waz counting from da beegist numbah i new. " 8, 7, 3, #, _1, ~0." AND WE TOOK OF!  
"wat is are mision?" Hoopertehrock siad instupliously.  
"we ned to keel som zenophobes" i respond to da clueless maroon.  
"But wat if dey trake us down?"  
"Its feline, dey wont do dat." we landed shootly, and we hopped out. I grapped mai gun and begin too shoot all off da stuped zenophobes at NASA. Aldrew keeled a coople, too, but Hoptehrocker waz too sacred to shoot 1. Aftah da klinging, we decoded to heed back to are base. But somthing bad waz aboot to happen!  
End Off Chpatah 2. Thongs to all mai good raders and reviewors!


	3. Chapter 3

CHPATER 3 ITS LOONGER DAN DA ODDERz!  
(GUISE, WHO DO U WANNA DIE? PLZ TEEL ME, IT IS VATALE DAT U DO! TANKS TO ALL MAI AMLAZING REDERS!1  
Onze we goot bak too da Spakes Stlation, we sawz dat Stameul and Natetethran hades arrivedz! It waz gud to see dem again, but now we hadz too continglue our procedures of examining Spakes wiff are telemaskopes and Spakes Sheipes. Soz, I got on maine tlelmaskope, along wiff aldrewx, whale the odders weant into dere Spakes Sheipes too exaimin moar off Spakes. We did dis vry day four alomz 2 too 4 howares (i died it agian!). Da work was vlery trying, but somthimes, it pade of.  
"Aldrew," i begin," do u thank dat dere miaght be odder life in Spakes, mebbe on diferntiative plantes?"  
"donno be instuplious", he respond,"of cropse not. da lickliness is vlery unlickly."  
I dan begin too relaize how stupid dat waz an how I soonded lick a zenophobe. I began to moonch on a BooneyYum too chair me op. Dis well hoppen all da thime becauz we dnt get al long all da thime, but we narmolly due. We r beff's forves.  
"Gimme som off dat Honeydum." Aldrew siad.  
"But ist maine!"  
"Chu bad, i wait som."  
"O, well dats too batch." Dis argumention went on lick dis four som thime. Finale, aftah a while, dere waz a call form Satmeul!  
"Guise, im geddin tried," he siad," Can i com bak an rest a littlem?"  
"NOA." We boff siad trumpcultously (its a thriple compoond werd!).  
Den Hoppercrocker joned in.  
"Ya now, dis stuf is gettin reel annewyin. Peple ceep clalling meh a struped zenophobe. Im thankin aboot quitin."  
Dis waz da last Straw (geddit? Da title?). Aldrew, Hapcrap, Natelethran, Strameul, and me al garbed r wepons. I hadve an A OK-57, Aldrew hadve a pismitol (we has allready da bez pismitols evah built, soz i cooldnt com op wiff anoder futruemistic won), Natetethran hadve an Rooket Launger, Strameul alzo hadve an A OK-57, an Hoptehhooker hadve a strupid bow (u knew, lick da wons dat da clavemen newsed? I donno care iff dats rong u instuplious ZENOPHOBES.) we den al Hophockered in a Spakes Sheipe and thook of (If u haz palyed Mass Affect, da Spakes Sheipes lowk lick da Normantreey.)  
I had to coont down once agin.  
"Decem, Nien, Mate, Septus, Slex, Jive, Gore, Tree, New, Run!" I shooted wiff exkitement to kell da stupid zenophobes at NASA. Da Rookets inflighted!  
"Hood on thigh! Dis coold get bulmpy!"  
"Onleh if we ran acros misles." Aldrew respond.  
"Plz shot op."siad HoppertehRocker. "We al alredy new dat, u instuplious maroon.  
"GUISE, IM CANT BELEAVE DAT WHERE DOING DIS TOOTHGETHAIR." U can probly gess who siad dat.  
"SHOT OP!" We ale siad simultously.  
We had reeked spakes, so we coold float around. I oplened a big of chips an dey stratophered to float aroond! Den da Spakes Sheipe strated to shoke! Somone waz shoting mislles at us!  
"Alvasive mangroovers!" I shooted.  
Aldrew hooped on da maine canon an began to shot down da mislles. Stameul keept an i on da Sheipes shelds to make shure dat them didnt colapsse. Hoptehhooker wasin da copliot seat beside meh, and we wear flieing it very good, so dat da mislles woodint hit us. Den... DERE WAZ A BEEG ESPLOSION! We hadve traken a driect hit! Won off r eignines waz on frie! We preped for da crash lanching, seaing dat dere waz a palnet neer bye. But, wood da Spakes Sheipe be ablbe to takle da stran off da carsh an noot kel us?  
To be Continglued?  
(Geddin da To be Continglued dere tock a lot off spakeses. Noa mai fingre hearts. Leve moar revioews plz! Alzo, teal ur frends aboot da stroy! Finlly, who do u wan to die?! An STROP BELING JERKS U ZENOPHOBES!)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTAH FOR: WEAR DOES IT EN?

(Ok guise, dis is geddin anooyin. Plz hlep mai stroy get out to da poblick! I no it will mack TONS off monie. Puz, too avode copiewrite isues, al off da crachters from Straw Raws belongs too da LUCAZPARTZ. Alzo, mai frend an me want too da Flair and Spakes Mouseum an dorve on won off da simultatroes! It waz lick drpirving da Spakes Sheipes!  
P.s. four vowiers undah da yong gauge, plz skeep da frists pragrahp four distruebing imgages.)

Al off da mislles wear flailing al aroond us! Won off r eignines was on fried an da rodder waznt resond. Waz dis da en off da stroy al redy? Coold we al dye slow soon? Dezpite mai amazing flaing skillz, i waznt albe too overdirve r flux controverster. As al da spraks feul vrywhere an hite natatethran in da fakes, i figrued dat dis waz da lass thime i woold gett too do somthing. It semmed lick thim solwed down four a whlie as i truned in mai set. I flaved twoards hophocker and began to len in close. Hophocker truned twords meh as mai fist aproched hair jaws. Dere waz a lood craking soond an i mediatley fell moch bettr.  
"Wot da HECK waz dats four?"  
I slimply ingorned da stratement an continglued to flail da Spakes Sheipes.  
"Coldran, weh has a porblem!" It waz Aldrew clomming in form da sneakers. "Engines tow and tree has justice EZPLODE. Da won eingine canknot compestpae four da expuslion form da lak off powuer!"  
"I'll hanchle it!" I shooted bak over da sneakers.  
"Butt how?" Hoppertehloper siad.  
"Bye conversing da fried form da odder eingines to ovlerpoweur da remaning eingine. Da fork form dat well cauz it to overloach an esplod."  
"Why wood u want it too do day?"  
"So da esploion well retriket us four a sorfter carsh lanching. Butt it haz to activrated at da rite thime. This is an extremity difimcult task. Soz im pudding u in charge off dat."  
"WOT?! Butt mime still lerning to flail a Spakes Sheipe!"  
"Dats gud nough foh me." I siad as i quackly left da cablain to hlep wiff stameul in shoting down da mislles.  
Aboot flive mingluts hadve pased wen we finlly hite da palnets surfalmace. Hoptehhooker had drone a very gud jobe off lanching it on da sand. I locked aroond wiff spraks an crods vrywhere. I son blaked oot.

(U migt fink dat dis chpatah is ovra, BUTT ITZ KNOT!)

Az i wok op, i relized dat DA SPAKES SHEIPE HADZ ESPLODED! Dere waz toons off metail vrywair an i saw peple lieing aroond. Stameul cam ronning twroads meh, shooting somthong.

"Coolran! Coolran! Dey thook Hoptehhooker!"  
"How carriages?" Mie grombled.  
"Mitt was da SAN PEPLE! Wer on Tatween!"  
"Da SAN PEPLE! Dey well dry by mime han!" (Geddit, caz itz lick Han Flowlow!)  
"Coldran, da odders r flyne. We bets goe an fine hair."  
Soz we sent of too fine da Hoptehhooker!

(Fanks frends an too peple how level gud reveiws! Da nex chaptah is MOAR suzpentfull! Soz thick aroond four MOAR fun wiff Coldran an Krew!)


End file.
